1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a device and a method for recognizing characteristics, e.g., type and/or status, of an interchangeable part of a surgical instrument. In particular, the present disclosure relates to the recognition of a single use loading unit (“SULU”) such as a staple cartridge of a surgical stapling device.
2. Background of Related Art
During a surgical procedure, it is essential that a surgeon be able to readily and reliably ascertain whether an instrument selected for the procedure is appropriate for its intended use. It is common for a surgical instrument to include interchangeable components that may be replaced with different components better suited for the particular procedure. Alternatively, the component may require replacement once used.
Many surgical instruments include removable or interchangeable components. Prior to using such a surgical instrument, the identification of the particular components coupled or placed within the surgical instrument is essential. Examples of surgical instruments that include a removable SULU include U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,055,730 and 7,159,750, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,730 discloses a surgical fastener applying apparatus including a SULU and includes a cartridge half-section and an anvil half-section, with the cartridge and anvil half-sections being relatively movable from an unclamped position to a fully clamped position. U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,150 discloses a surgical stapling device that is designed for use with a SULU, which is attachable to an elongated body portion of the device.
The type and/or status of the SULU that is operatively coupled with a particular surgical instrument is essential to ascertain prior to using the instrument. However, the identity and status of a SULU is complicated by the fact that SULUs may differ in size and configuration and in the surgical fasteners housed therein. Moreover, a SULU's type and/or status may not be readily apparent from visual inspection since the SULU may not have distinguishing external characteristics or may be obscured from view.